1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a language translation device and a language translation method, which are capable of providing a smoother user experience with improved reactivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the developments of communication technologies and the miniaturization of electronic devices, personal terminals have become widely spread to general customers. In particular, personal portable terminals, such as smart phones or smart tablets, have recently been widely used. Most terminals include a communication function. A user may search on the Internet using a terminal or may exchange messages with another user.
Also, with the developments of small-sized camera technologies, small-sized microphone technologies, small-sized display technologies, and small-sized speaker technologies, most terminals such as smart phones include a camera, a microphone, a display, and a speaker. A user may use the terminal to record a voice or capture a video including a voice. The user may confirm the recorded voice through the speaker included in the terminal or the captured video through the display included in the terminal.
Also, the user may share the recorded voice or the captured video with another user using the communication function of the terminal. The user may send a previously recorded voice or a previously captured video to another user. Also, the user may send a voice or a video, which is being currently recorded or captured by the terminal, to another user in real time.
Also, at the same time, another user may send a voice or a video, which is being currently recorded or captured by its own terminal, to the user in real time. The display included in the terminal of the user may simultaneously display the image that is being currently captured by the terminal of the user and the image that is being currently captured by the terminal of another user. Also, the speaker included in the terminal of the user may simultaneously reproduce the voice that is being currently recorded by the terminal of another user. In other words, the user and another user may make a video call to each other using their own terminals.
The user and another user may or may not be acquainted with each other. A plurality of terminals, including the terminal of the user and the terminal of another user, may be connected to a server. The server may mediate between the terminal of the user and the terminal of another user. Therefore, even though the user and another user are not acquainted with each other, the user and another user may make a video call to each other through the mediation of the server.
A language used by the user may be different from a language used by another user. When users making a video call use different languages, the user may not understand what the other party is saying, even though the voice of the other party is reproduced through the speaker of the terminal of the user.